


Best Zucchini Ever

by LeviTHON



Series: Zucchini Sciles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Zucchini Stiles/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTHON/pseuds/LeviTHON
Summary: Scott doesn't want to do homework and thinks Stiles is cute.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Zucchini Sciles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Best Zucchini Ever

Stiles is chilling on their phone while Scott works on his chemistry homework. Stiles already finished their work, and they’re blatantly rubbing it in by scrolling through Instagram while Scott suffers through balancing chemical equations. But they’re cute too. They wore a shirt that’s baggy enough to display their collarbones and their nails are a shiny dark purple, and ugh they’re adorable. Scott just wants to be close to them. 

He wants to bury his face in their neck and inhale the familiar scent of them, run his hands over their stomach and feel their breath beneath his fingertips, feel them smile all cheeky and sweet against his cheek and nip their ear in retaliation. Look, chemistry hurts his head, and he’s had a rough week between school, and training with Derek, and trying to seem as unobjectionable as possible to Mr. Argent. He deserves to cuddle with his zucchini.  
His mind made up, Scott sets his book aside and crawls over. Stiles glances away from their phone and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Done already?” They ask

“Just taking a break.” Scott moves in over Stiles and lays on his side, tucking himself in against them. He sighs as he brings a hand to lie over their hip and play with the loose fabric of their shirt. Stiles grabs at his hand to stop him. 

“Oh, no, dude. You’re not starting this now. You need to get your shit done.” 

“Mff” Scott huffs into Stiles’s neck. “I’ll do it later.” 

“Later, he says. You’re gonna fall asleep on me or something.”

“I won’t.” Scott promises, and starts laying little pecks of kisses up and down Stiles’s neck. 

“Ugh. Knock it off, you’re just trying to get out of doing work.”

“‘M not.” Scott places a kiss on their cheek and then moves to their mouth. 

“Yeah you-mm- are.” 

They have to pause for a second while Scott kisses them. He loves when that happens. It’s just nice to hear Stiles enjoy themself, and to feel that little hum against his mouth as they try to be all responsible and shit for him. It makes affection rise inside him and he just has to kiss them more.

Stiles lets out a little sigh and their hand relaxes over his at their side. He grips at their hip instead and runs a fingertip lightly over their waistband. He hears their phone land on the bedside table and then Stiles’s other hand is carding gently through his hair. He’s really missed being close like this with them. 

Stiles turns their head a bit and Scott pulls back to look at them. Their cheeks are a little rosie and their eyes are soft. They’ve probably been missing this too. Scott really has been busy lately and they haven’t had as much time to hang out. At least, they haven’t had as much time to hang out alone. 

“You’re cute.” 

Stiles rolls their eyes at him but Scott can tell they like his compliments. Scott leans in and gives them another peck on the lips before returning to the crook of their neck. Stiles’s hand moves from his hair to trace light patterns over his back.

“How much did you get done?” 

“Hm?” Scott hums as he plays with Stiles’ fingers 

“Of your work, dumbass.” 

“‘Bout half.” That’s a little generous, and Stiles agrees judging by the little snort of disbelieving laughter he gets in response. 

“Don’t be mean.” Scott nips at the skin of Stiles’s neck. They jerk a little at the unexpected bite and Scott smiles into their skin, even as Stiles moves their hand back to his hair to give a little tug in retaliation. 

“Dude! Not cool.” Scott lifts up his head to smile down at them.

“You like it.” 

Stiles huffs and Scott smiles wider. He leans in to kiss them again in a semi-apology, but mostly because he can’t take how adorable they are. 

“Fine.” Stiles says when he pulls back “You can stay. But you owe me pizza later.” 

“Deal.” Scott says and nuzzles back in to cuddle. Stiles sighs a bit, and grabs their phone again. As they start scrolling, they begin to pet through Scott’s hair, gently dragging their nails against his scalp. 

Best zucchini ever.


End file.
